moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Initiate
Epsilon Army |baseunit = |role = * Anti-infantry * Garrison |eliteability = |useguns = Psychic jab |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 140 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Flak |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $150 |time = 0:06 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = * 5 * 6 (garrison) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Garrison civilian structures |structure = |notes = Starting infantry for the Epsilon |margin = }} The 'Initiate '''is the basic infantry of the Epsilon Army, capable of starting fires with their mind. Description Whether actually convinced Yuri will bring about a better world, or mind controlled and forced to do his bidding, Initiates are fiercely loyal to the Epsilon cause. They consist mostly of normal men augmented with psychic apparatuses that allow them to create and manipulate fire with thought alone. This allows Initiates to ignite enemy infantry with ease and even put the heat on lightly armored vehicles. Initiates can garrison civilian buildings for protection against bigger threats. Overview The Initiate is the basic Epsilon Army infantry unit. Only capable of dealing light damage to anything besides infantry, Initiates are nonetheless necessary because of their low cost and decent damage output. Despite being a basic infantry, Initiates are quite strong on their own. They are capable of handling infantries and light vehicles in groups. They can beat the Soviet Conscript and Allied GI in a one-on-one matchup but will lose to the Foehn Knightframe. To improve their combat potential, they can garrison in civilian buildings like their anti-armor counterpart the Archer. However, unlike in the original game, their rate of fire is slower and their firepower is far less effective against vehicles. Unfortunately, they can't last too long. Despite being stronger than their Allied and Soviet equivalents, they can't handle vehicles with anti-personnel weapon and specialized anti-infantry units. Assessment Pros * Decent against infantry and light vehicles. * Slightly stronger than Conscript and GI. * Can garrison buildings to vastly improve fighting power and survivability. Cons * Easily countered by anti-infantry units. * Can be easily crushed. * Vulnerable to poison clouds, fires, and radiation. Appearances * Initiates first appear in Killing Fields, where a squad of them is tasked with freeing Scorpion Cell leader Rashidi from a prison of the Latin Confederation. Before this mission, Initiates don't exist, and the Initiate survivors that emerge from a destroyed or sold building are replaced with Conscripts or GIs depending on the mission. * From Killing Fields onwards, Initiates gradually replace Conscripts as the basic infantry of PsiCorps, and later the Epsilon Army. In later Act One missions Rush Tactics and Moonlight, Initiates are buildable from the Soviet Barracks (replacing Conscripts), before the Epsilon Construction Yard and Epsilon Barracks existed. Quotes The Initiate uses the voiceset of the same unit in ''Yuri's Revenge. When selected * Yuri is master. * There is much to learn. * He has taught us well. * I am but a student. When ordered to move * Hail to the great Yuri! * I understand. * Learning the path. * Enlighten me. When ordered to attack * Cleansing flame! * Guns are too messy! * Focusing energy! * Look! No hands! * I don't need matches! When under fire * My life for Yuri! * Non-believers! * Fire out of control! * Give me strength, Yuri! See also * GI * Conscript * Knightframe Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army